


Adrien is a Filthy Homestuck

by TellerOfTales



Series: Nerd Lord Adrien [2]
Category: Homestuck, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Memes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: Marinette has already learned her crush is a big enough weeb to be transformed into an anime related akuma but she's about to discover his other secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Siderealsandman's [ post ](http://siderealsandman.tumblr.com/post/152783058416/from-the-makers-of-adrien-is-a-weaboo-comes-2016s). Here you go my dude, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, [ French Homestuck ](http://www.stoubs.com/mspa/index.php?aventure=hsfr&page=1) if you want it.

A young man sits at his computer. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2016 is Homestuck’s birthday. Though it was seven years ago it was given life, it is only today that it is over.

Adrien sat at his computer, bawling his eyes out. He thought he had been ready. He had spent the last month reminiscing online at all the old Homestuck memes. He rewatched OctoPimp’s early Homestuck [videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A53AHe7yORg) and laughed at the jokes he had forgotten. He had gone through the classic [Panty Raid](http://pancakestein.tumblr.com/post/23778699083) comic and cackled at Belgarath. He reread [Loophole ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/527502/chapters/934074)and sobbed into his sheets for an hour while Plagg, confused but supportive kwami that he was, fetched him a box of Kleenex. He had impressed himself with how much he remembered the lyrics of various [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWcb2pdgZTc).

Adrien thought he was ready. He was wrong. Luckily for him, no akuma popped up that day he would have had to face through tears. The world felt odd, he couldn’t believe Homestuck was over. He had met some really cool people online through it. Would their friendships be over now, he hoped not.

As the day wore on, it still didn’t feel real. Adrien felt like they were just entering another pause and more would come soon enough. Of course some people were saying they’d get an epilogue in a few days, like Problem Sleuth. He could only hope for more.

While he was happy that the characters on this new Earth were happily living in Can Town, there were still many characters he cared about who were missing. Adrien also wanted nothing more than the marriage of WV and PM as presided over by Serenity.  

In the meantime he had about two and a half months to get ready for Japan Expo. Somehow he had managed to convince his father to let him go to the convention. What his father didn’t know was that Adrien was planning to cosplay at it.

In light of the ending of Homestuck, he chose the character most like him, Davepetasprite^2. Adrien knew it was a daunting first cosplay but go big or go home, right? Plus he had a file of How Tos that would be invaluable. He could do this. _This_ he was ready for.

Adrien had scrolled long and hard through the Google Image search results too. From previous cosplays, he picked and chose elements that he wanted to incorporate into his.

The trim on the coat would alternate between lime-green and bright orange. He used thread of the contrasting color to top stitch the ribbon in place. For the wig he alternated the tips between bright green and orange. Adrien used that same method of alternating the colors to tint the tips of the wings.

Overall it took him until the day before the con to finish everything, and he still didn’t know if it would hold together. Just in case he was packing some thread and superglue with him.

The day of the con, Adrien rose early to gather all his last minute things. Granola for him, cheese for Plagg, water for him, money for sweet anime merch. Today was going to be great.

He chugged his coffee and inhaled whatever breakfast food had been prepared for him. Food out of the way, it was time to get into costume and make up.

In front of the mirror in his bathroom Adrien admired the dress as he slipped a wig cap on. The makeup itself was fairly simple. White pancake face makeup, sealed of course. Blush and contour using green and orange eyeshadow. Adrien chose to skip eye makeup because the glasses he had weren’t see-through. His lips had green on the top and orange on the bottom with the green drawn up and out for a more cat-like smile. The green was also used to color the tip of his nose.

Grinning happily, Adrien slipped on his wig and put on the glasses. A wingless Davepetasprite^2 smiled back at him.

“Time to go Plagg,” Adrien called out to his kwami who had put up with his strange human with silent grace and infinite patience.

The Gorilla said nothing as his young charge got into the car where his wings and overcoat were already waiting. It wasn’t his place to ask, nor did he care to. Nathalie had warned him not to after being caught in a half-hour one-sided conversation with Adrien about whatever it was he was dressed as.

A short drive later, Adrien was hopping out of the car, promising to behave and stay safe. “I have my phone,” the boy called as he ran to get in line.

Already Adrien had spied the grey skin and orange-yellow horns of his fellow Homestucks. He waved to them enthusiastically. The came over and stood in line with him, complimenting his cosplay.

That was how the rest of the day went. Even if people didn’t know what his character was from, people loved it, the wings especially. The small Homestuck gathering was the highlight for him. Everyone was so happy and kind, Adrien wished more people saw this side of the Homestuck cosplay fandom.

They bantered about “the good old days.” Many quality vintage Homestuck memes were remembered fondly. When they laughed too hard, Adrien would sometimes see passers-by give them critical looks but he didn’t care, he was protected by a happy grey bubble.

When pictures were done and the meetup was officially done, Adrien stuck around to chat with some of the others. It turned out he followed a few of them and they followed him. Much to his delight, no one recognized him as Adrien Agreste, it seemed his personal accounts were still safe.

After he finally left the group he went to go wonder around, looking for merchandize to buy. In the dealers hall he saw Rose and Juleka from a distance. Adrien was also surprised to turn a corner and see Theo at a booth in the Artist Alley. He was selling prints of the Chat Noir statue. Adrien bought one on impulse.

Then a familiar voice asked, “How much for the Chat Noir statue print?” It was Marinette!

She wasn’t cosplaying but she was still dressed in a way that seemed Harajuku inspired, in Adrien’s fashion informed opinion.

“Hey, Marinette! Funny running into you here.” Adrien didn’t care if she knew he was a cosplayer, she already knew he had been an anime related akuma. Plus she had proven to be a good friend, not just a crazy fan.

She turned to him and gave him a hard look, eyes roving over his costume. Her mouth dropped open, “Oh my God. Is that you Adrien?” Her voice was incredulous.

“Yeah,” he replied, spreading his arms for her to get a good look at the costume.

“What are you from? I don’t recognize the character.”

“Homestuck,” he answered with a smile. He was used to her question, he wasn’t in grey so people didn’t think _Homestuck_ when they first saw him.

Her eyes took on a far off look. “Homestuck, huh.” Marinette couldn’t believe it. She had come to terms with Adrien being a weeb but this. This was something else entirely. Meeting him at a convention, while he was dressed as a Homestuck character, one that took effort she had to admit. Her image of him was shattered. No longer would she be the floundering klutz around him, she knew his secret. He was a filthy, cosplaying Homestuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?  
> [ My tumblr ](http://www.the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com)


End file.
